The present invention relates to a volume control apparatus of telephone with improved features.
A conventional volume control apparatus of telephone is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a ringer coil 11, an assembly 12 consisting of a number of associated members a bent clapper 13 having a head 131, a post 14, a base 141 for supporting post 14, and an auxiliary hook member 15 for holding post 14.
In operation, clapper 13 is activated by the magnetic force of the electro-magnetically excited ringer coil 11 to hit on gong 16, while clapper 13 is kept at a predetermined distance from post 14.
However, such design suffered from a disadvantage of poor positioning of clapper 13 with respect to post 14 as time passes. This problem is partly because the precision of clapper 13 is not always kept at a uniform level in manufacturing. As a result, the volume control functionality is neutralized.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved volume control apparatus of telephone in order to overcome the above drawback of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a volume control apparatus of telephone comprising a base assembly including a central cylindrical member, a threaded bore in the cylindrical member, and a plurality of recesses; a gong assembly including a plastic inner gong with a top hole and a metal outer gong with a top aperture wherein the inner gong is put on the central cylindrical member and the outer gong is threadedly secured to the bore to secure the gong assembly to the base assembly; a drive device threadedly secured to the base assembly including a pair of opposed magnets, a ringer coil, a case for receiving the magnets, a clapper slidably provided in the ringer coil, and a cap member covered on the case; and a volume control assembly threadedly secured on the bottom of the base assembly including a lever having a protrusion and a hole, a bent stopper having a protrusion engaged with the hole of the lever, and an engagement member; wherein the protrusion of the lever is selectively engaged with one of the recesses when the lever is moved to a locked position, resulting in a distance change of the clapper with respect to the engagement member and the gong assembly respectively, thereby generating a plurality of corresponding sound volumes when the clapper reciprocally hits on the gong assembly and the stopper.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.